Sometimes the Cradle will Fall
by Shelsha
Summary: Max and Fang, but this time it's plus one more... Ari. Ari is Max and Fangs son, but no one said being a parent at 17 was easy. Struggling with custody battles, diaper bags, and relationships can Max, Fang, and Ari pull through as a family? Or will the cradle fall on them as they try?... Try it, first story LOTS OF FAX.!


Re-done.! =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Lego's, etc.

The sound of a baby's cries entered my dreamless sleep. Groggily I slowly opened my eyes, and began searching for the source of the noise. My sleep filled eyes landed on the baby monitor that was placed perfectly on my bedside table. My blue walls were designed to look like waves, starting on one side with dark blue than fading into a soft baby blue. Although at the moment it all looked like a huge fuzzy blob on my walls.

Throwing the blankets off, I slowly crawled out of my warm bed and stubbing my toe on the black wood coffee table that was placed in the middle of the room, as I walked towards my bedroom door. "Ugh!" I yelled, trying to muffle my voice, as to not wake anyone else in the house.

While dragging my feet on the plush carpet floor, I walked down the hall to the bedroom that was diagonally across from my room.

As quietly, as I could, I opened the door and peered my head inside. The room was big for a baby's room, but smaller than mine. Standing up in the crib, on the opposite side of the room was my baby boy Ari, crying and screaming his little head off.

"Hey little man...Why you crying?" I asked him while picking him up and out of the crib. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and just snuggled his head into my neck, sniffling quietly. I wanted to just go back to bed and sleep for the day, but my parents would not be thrilled if I did that anytime soon.

Holding Ari on my hip I walked back into my room and walked over to my French doors that lead to the balcony that was conveniently attached to my room. Unlocking the doors I pushed them open with one hand, trying not to disturb Ari, I stepped out onto the cold tiled floor. It was lightly snowing, shivering I looked down at the snow that covered the yard and roads. Two snow plows were going down the road, in opposite directions. Both snow plows had a line of cars that were following closely behind, trying to reach their desired destination, but Mother Nature was not cooperating today.

After closing and making sure the balcony doors were locked, I (meaning myself with Ari on my hip) walked over to the white door leading into my bathroom. Light grey tiles with black cabinets, light blue walls, jet bathtub, glorious shower, and the pretty granite countertops (which were sitting on black cabinets). I really wasn't into makeup; I find it useless and stupid. Grabbing my hair brush I quickly ran it though my tangled blonde/brown hair, which reached about mid-back.

"Miss Martinez?" Marcie, my maid or nanny, called as she entered into my bedroom. She paused for a moment realizing I was not my mother. She started muttering to herself trying to figure out who was awake,

"Wait a minute, that's impossible she was just sleeping when I checked. Max?" She called sounding slightly hesitant of herself.

"It's me Marc." I said calling her by the nickname I gave her when I was a child.

A few moments later she appeared at my bathroom door with a confused facial expression, asking me why I was wake. "Little guy was screaming." I told her, turning so she could see Ari more clearly. Her eyes softened when they landed on the 1 and 1/2-year-old, and she smiled at him. Ari looked at her and giggled softly back at her. I couldn't help the broad smile that spread across my face, when I heard the adorable giggle I love so much.

"Well little man must be hungry, if he is waking up this early." Marcie said to me. I nodded and walked out of my bedroom walking down the hallway heading for the large double stairwell (double as in wraps around both sides for the grand entrance effect). I walked down the stairs with Ari on my hip. He was starting to come out of the "baby first waking up groggy state" and was picking his head off of my neck, looking around as I walked to the kitchen.

"Max... is that you? Why are you up so early?" my dad, Jeb Batchelder, asked.

He was sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper and drinking his coffee (which was black). "What time is it?" I asked while walking over to the table yawning in the process. My dad gave me a small smile then said, "Honey it's 8 o'clock in the morning. On a weekend might I add?"

I just looked at him then down at Ari, then looking back up at my dad smirking,

"Well I probably would still be sound asleep, if it wasn't for a certain little monkey that decided we should get up." I said, while giving Ari an Eskimo kiss. He giggled and nuzzled his face into my neck with a big cheese smile plastered on his face.

My dad shook his head while chuckled at us. I walked over to where Ari's high chair was, in the corner and dragged it over to the table beside my dad's chair. I placed him in it and walked over to the fridge to grab Ari some juice.

"What are you, Fang, and Ari going to do today?" my dad asked.

"Uhhmmm... I don't know." I said while walking back over to the table, sippy cup in one hand as I scratching my head with the other. The second I sat Ari's sippy cup in front of him, he grabbed it and began happily sipping his beloved apple juice.

"I'll call Fang around twelve, because there is no way he is awake now." I said out loud, more to myself than my dad. He nodded and went back to reading his newspaper.

My dad and Fang actually got along, normally you wouldn't think that a father would really care for the boy who got his daughter pregnant, but my dad was forgiving of Fang. Probably because he has known Fang since he was in dippers.

Ari's dads name is Fang, well his real name is Nicholas Ride, but everyone calls him by his nickname of Fang, which I gave him when we were little kids. Me and him are not together (like couple), we were for 8 months when we "went all the way" "did the dirty", whatever you call it, together. Both of us were 16 then, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. We decided we wanted to keep the baby, after I had Ari, which I had just turned 17 then, we stayed together for 2 more months. We ended up breaking it off because we just couldn't keep it together with all the stress. Constantly arguing and having fights with each other (and not physical fights FYI), we decided it was better for Ari if we were split up. We have now been separated for about 5 months, it was mid-November now.

Now Fang and I have joined custody thing going on. I got Ari on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Fang had him on Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Saturday was the joined day, meaning we (Ari, myself, and Fang) had to have "bonding day" or "family day". We would go ride dirt bikes, which were one of Fangs sports he played, also Ari loved it. He had his own little dirt bike helmet and outfit, which looked adorable on him. I had my dirt bike and helmet as well, although I didn't compete in races like Fang, my dad had family that lives in Georgia. So when we go there to visit, we all go and ride around on our dirt bikes, in the many acres of land. Also other time we would go to this gymnasium thing that was full of trampolines and bounce houses. Another thing Ari truly enjoyed doing.

Fang and I met when we were little because our moms went to college together, and are like best friends so we have always been around one another. We did everything together, becoming practically inseparable. At first we were just friends, well best friend but that's beside the point, then when we hit high school and things began to start changing.

Both of us were changing physically, I grew a little taller and my chest filled out. My face lost the little kid look and I filled into my hour-glass figure. Were Fang became more built or muscular and much taller like 6'2, I'm only 5'8. My hair which is blonde/ brown grew longer and started to actually have shape to it, instead of the big lion's main look it had when I was younger. Also my skin had a "glow" to it, as if I went tanning at the beach, but it was natural thanks to my mother who was Hispanic. Although I looked much more like my dad, I got my mother's skin (a little tan version), eyes, and beauty. Now I know it sounds as if I am tooting my own horn but I do not mean to, she was just a natural beauty. Luckily for me and my sister we both received that gene. As for Fang he has long black hair, like the shaggy hair where it hangs just above his eyes. Tan skin, muscles, and a defined 8 pack from all the workouts and weight lifting he does. Also he has these amazing dark brown eyes (something I would swear that they were black) but they had gold specks in them if you looked closely. Fang's favorite color is black, so he always wears black. Occasionally he would throw in a dark blue, grey, green, or red in but it was once every blue moon (if you catch my drift). Although because he is more of the silent type and that he wears black all the time he is called a "bad boy" or "badass". The fact is many girls like the hotties, heart throbs, 'bad boys', or whatever other names you want.

We started to realize we were attracted to each other emotionally and physically. We started flirting with each other, realizing that our "best friend" statues was about to change drastically, although neither of us knew just how drastically it would change. Because we had been friends for so long we knew everything about one another.

Both of us are involved in sports. I am on the Varsity Volleyball teams. Fang is on the Varsity Basketball and Football as the quarterback, and like I said before he did compete in dirt biking. So around school we were well-known, neither of us were a "popular" (even though both of our families were very rich). At school we had the same group of core friends, there was: Iggy (real name James), Nudge (real name Monique), The Gasman or Gazzy for short (real name Zephyr), Angel, Star, Kate, Ratchet, Holden, Ella, and Sam. I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends then all of them though and I love them all as if they were family, except Ella who already was a part of my blood related family.

We will meet them all later though, now I am sitting down at the table drinking the cup of coffee I made myself (it has creamier in it, I can't drink black BLAH). Our chef walked in with a bucket full of various fruits and vegetables from our garden that was in the large back yard. "Oh!Good morning Max and Ari. I did not know you were up, I would have come in and made you both breakfast." He said quickly, while rushing over to the sink to put his bucket down and wash his hands.

"Charles don't have a heart attack we just got up." I said trying to calm the now flustered chef. All he did was nod and began making both of us eggs and toast. I decided while breakfast was being made I would run up and grab my phone.

"Hey dad can you watch him for a second while I run up and grab my phone?" I asked him.

"Yea, sure Max I really don't think he is going anywhere but yeah I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble." He told me. I kissed Ari quickly on his cheek and jogged up the stairs. Quickly heading into my room I grabbed my phone off of my bed side table.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that Charles was done with Ari and my breakfast. I sat down and with one hand fed Ari, and the other fed myself. Occasionally I would drop a bit of egg but our family dogs were right on it. The dogs were from the kill shelter we had a boy and a girl, Zack and Zoe. Zack sounds like Jack but with a 'Z'. We really didn't have any idea what breeds they were because they are mixed.

When we finished breakfast I grabbed the plates and brought them over to the sink.

"Thank you Charles that was delicious." I said to him smiling. He was working on the island cutting up the fruits and vegetables he picked earlier.

"My pleasure Miss Mar-... I mean Max." He stumbled out.

The people that worked for us always tried to call me Miss Martinez, but I told them to just call me Max. I thought Miss Martinez was to formal and sounded too much like my mother. Although I was the one who asked for them all to call me Max, they were hesitant when my dad was around thinking he would get mad at them. Except for Marcie, she has been my nanny/ maid for as long as I can remember. Hell, I consider her more as a mother figure than my mother. Marcie had no problem telling me to take my laundry to my room or clean up my room.

I grabbed a paper towel and damped it with water, to go and wipe Ari's face off. Once that was all done I picked him up out of the high chair and headed for his room. While I was walking up the stairs I sent Fang a quick text saying, "Hey, today is Saturday. What are we doing?" I checked the time on the phone and saw it was 9:30a.m. I groaned and opened Ari's bedroom door. Since it is snowing lightly, I decided he was going to wear jeans, a t-shirt that said "Swag is for Boys, Class is for Men.", and lastly his adorable baby DC's. Now my little man had swag.

For a 1 and a half year old Ari definitely grew quicker than the average. He looks like a 2 year old. He is walks perfectly fine on his own and is pronouncing more word by the day. He has already said: Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Ella, and other family members or close friends names. Although on Grandpa, he never ever said it with the 'd' it it and Grandma was the same way.

"Mommy...Mommy. Pwease mommy can I-I?" Ari said staring right at me. Bringing me out of my deep thoughts, I looked at him not hearing anything about what he wanted.

"What do you want baby?" I asked him, giving him my full undivided attention this time.

"Can I play wi-with my Le-Ledo's?" He asked me with hopeful eyes. He asked if he could play with his Lego's, I smiled at him and shook my head 'yes'. He quickly ran over to his closet and pulled out a Lego box he had. Once he figured he was far enough away from the closet he stopped and opened the box, beginning to build. I went over to the baby monitor on his changing table, and made sure it was on so I could hear him on my monitor while I changed.

"I'm going to go and change ok? I'll be right back." I said looking him in the eye and ruffling his blonde hair. He nodded mainly concentrating on his Lego's.

As I walked out of the room I checked my phone to see if Fang had texted me back. Seeing as it was now 10 there was a chance he was awake, but I did not have any new messages. I frowned and walked into my room, I listened for a second to make sure I could hear Ari over the monitors. A small little giggle filled my room then soft muttering about which colors to use. Smiling I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a thin grey long sleeve top, and a pair of grey boots.

I checked my phone again since it was 10:30a.m. Now. Groaning again because Fang still has not texted me back. I know some of you are reading this thinking, "Crazy chick just chill out he will call when he wakes up!" But the thing is when I found out I was pregnant Fang was helpful and did put up with all the crazy hormones or food cravings.

Although when Ari was born, Fang defiantly lacked in the parenting department. Late at night when Ari would wake up screaming and I was 9 times out of 10 the one who would go and get him. Even when he would wake up at 2 than 3 than 4 than 5 and so on and so forth. That's what lead to all of our main arguments, I was just sick of picking up all the slack and never getting a break.

Truthfully I kind of saw some of this coming, I mean what 17-year-old boy knows how to take care of a baby. The thing that aggravated me most was he never asked for help or for me to show him, he just acted as if Ari didn't exist, which ended up hurting most of all. So this is why I am aggravated he hasn't called or texted me back.

Sighing I walked to Ari's room, with phone in hand, to where he was playing with his Lego's still. As I walked in the room he looked up at me and smiled brightly at me, "Come pway mommy!" he said excitedly to me. (For those of us who don't speak baby he asked me to play with him.) I sat down crisscross apple sauce on the floor with him and began building tall towers and houses. After a good amount of houses were built Ari would crawl into my lap and we would together knock them all down. Each time he would fall under a fit of giggles making my heart swell and smile widen.

We continued playing with his Lego's and various other toys till about 11:15a.m. Then my phone lit up and started playing the tun e when I received a text message. Picking up my phone I unlocked it and found a new message from Fang it said,"Hey... Uhhmmm how about we just dirt bike some? Haven't done that in a while." I replied back with, "That's fine be here in like 30-45 minutes to load up my bike. Good? And I have Ari's helmet here." Fang like I said has also a very wealthy family, so he had a truck and a motorcycle, were I have a nice SUV. "Sounds good. Be there shortly" was his reply.

I got up off of the floor and stretched, I swooped down snatching Ari up. He squealed in shock then laughed; placing him on my hip I walked over to his closet to grab him a hoodie. After that I walked with him to my room to grab myself a jacket, a black zip up with fake black fur on the inside.

"Now we head down stairs and wait." I said to Ari and myself heading down the stairs to wait on Fang to get here.

Thank you so much for reading.! I haven't given up on you guys and I even have an idea for a new story. But don't worry I have big plans for this one.! Thanks again...

Review..Follow..Favorite...


End file.
